an adventure of a lifetime
by missy87
Summary: underconstruction at the mo rewriting the first and second chapter you can still review and i will consider your opinons
1. the begening

none of the characters are mine except anna 

"god damnit,anna will you get off that damn games console and do your home work" said annas mum

"In a minute mum" shouted Anna  
Anna was a total game freak,  
she loved any game of any genre at the moment it was final fantasy games were a sort of comfort for her after he father died a few weeks before.  
"ok, lets play ff9" said anna exited she switched onher PS2 on but got a empty screen

"huh, what the Hell come on you stupid thing" shouted anna as she reaches out to bang and suddenly blacked out.  
"where..."  
"whos there?"said a soft voice from afar

"my names Anna who are you?"said Anna  
"im the princess you are tresspassingi n my quaters"said the voice

At that moment a young girl stepped out in front ofAnnawho had long black hairdown past her shoulders with a pretty white dress on with a silver tiara ontop of her hair


	2. kidnapped

all characters are not mine except anna/alina 

alina went back to garnet chambers thinking how am i ever going to get home  
"your back then, like beatrix"said garnet  
"well...no i thinks shes a right grouch she sounds like my maths teacher if i dont hand my homework in"said anna "homework?"said garnet  
"forget about it,so when does this play start?"said anna/alina  
"7.00 and my mother i'll be there so be careful don't anything wrong be secret about it"said garnet.

As 7 o'clock came round anna was ready and helped garnet to get ready  
"i'll be in the top box with my mother your have to stand with steiner and beatrix great can this get any worse so when the play started anna had to stand just behind the princess steiner said  
"so, your the new maid for the princess"  
"yep"  
"where you come from"said steiner  
"lindblum"said anna  
"cool"  
"will you stop having a one way conversation?"said beatrix  
"are you contrdicting the way i have conversations beatrix"said steriner with anger in his voice  
"well can we come down because the shows about to start"said beatrix  
"anna rolls her eyes" god this is a pain round  
about the middle of the show, the princess got up from her sit and grabbed annas hand  
"come with me i'll explain"said the princess  
anna and the princess walked back to her room the princess explained  
"so i've decided im going to run away on the airship you know the theatre ship"she said as she put on her white cloak on  
"ok i'm ready, you ok princes"  
"yeah lets go!"said the princess and as anna and the princess ran out the doors they ran into a blonde boy at the top of the stairs  
oh great it's zidane, hold on thought anna dont he follow the princess and get on the ship right lets get this going  
"look blank to young ladys running away, want a hand" said zidane  
"can you please let us pass"said the princess  
"please"said anna  
then the famous lines come, and the princess pushes zidane and blank out of the way and anna follows her down the stairs anna and the princess ran up the stairs closely followed by zidane and steiner  
"to the top of the tower thats the only way out"said anna to the princess  
"right"said the princess when they had got to the top they were met with zidane the princess climbed up on the wall and secretly grabbed hold of the banner line and anna did the same  
"wait"  
and the princess and anna leaned back and swung all the way down to the airship and right behind was zidane.  
they landed onto the top of the orchastra box zidane ripped and opening in the top he fell down and anna and the princess fell on top of him and through the next doorwere ran into ruby  
"hey there you two are like a bunch bucking broncos"said ruby  
"sorry we really don't have time"said anna  
as zidane came through the door  
"mind out the way ruby"said zidane  
"are you hearing what im saying"said ruby  
as anna and the princess ran down the stairs as anna ran down the stars she was grabbed by the cloak  
"hey,let go of me!"said anna  
"look we got here,blank a tresspasser"said a voice  
and then it all went black.


	3. a long search

only anna is mine do you hear me! strong language as well anna woke with a start  
"hey let go of me!"said anna  
"not yet girly,first you have to meet the boss"said marcus  
who had grabbed hold of her  
boss oh..baku  
and they threw her into a room  
"so, tresspasser what are you here for are you a spy?"said baku  
"i shaw ain't, and if i was why would i tell you you'd kill me !"said anna  
"she's a tricky one"said cinna  
"where's the princess?"said anna  
"as far as i know she with zidane,speak of the devil here he comes now"said baku  
"where's alina my maid"said the princess  
"right behind me,so shes your maid"said baku  
"shes got a bloody big mouth for maid"said blank  
"shut your mouth blank, leave her alone come with me"said zidane  
"we need you to pretend to be the princess"said zidane to anna  
"they'll notice me for sure,i'm not the best actor,i didn't even pass drama"said anna  
"not if you put on her coat and put on royal tone of voice you'll be fine"said zidane giving anna a slap on the back  
so anna agreed to possing as the princess she had just got ready when steiner had ran through the door  
"steiner"said anna  
"princess i'm glad i've found you before those theives..hold on"said steiner  
oh great he's lookin at me weirdely oh shit!  
anna had just realised that theres one thing rare about she has one blue and one brown eye hes  
going to notice hes bound to notice  
"your not the princess"shouted steiner yanking off her hood  
then anna ran to the trappdoor and quickly shut it  
"zidane"said anna  
"yeah,did it go ok?"said zidane  
"didn't go exactly to plan, im afraid he noticed my eyes"said anna  
"your eyes?"said zidane  
"i have Anisocoria it means i have to different colour eyes"said anna  
"wow, i don't think i know anyone like that"said the princess  
"we have to go, i think steiner followed me down here"said anna  
so as they got to the passage way to the platforms to the stage the came face to face with  
"steiner!"said the princess  
"i have to come to the rescue"said steiner  
"not if we can help it"said zidane,blank and cinna  
"you can count me in to"said anna  
what to use,what to use  
the only thing anna could see was a large wooden staff with two flattened ends and  
the fight began


	4. powers found

only anna belongs to me you get me? can i have some reviews pls 

anna: missy  
missy87:yep  
anna:how long are your stories  
missy87:not very why?  
anna:curious, what powers do i have?  
missy87:you'll have to read to find ou  
t anna:so get on with it then  
missy87: ok lets get on with the show

anna stood there unsure what to do  
i don't know what powers i have thought anna so i'll have to experiment  
Zidane took the first hit, then Blank and then cinna then with a enthusastic nod from Garnet annna had her chance and took it.  
Anna launched her self at steiner and tried to give him a quick swipe of her staff but steiner doged it and gave her stab with his soward and caught anna off gaurd and she fell crashing to the floor with a wound to her side and  
then it happened...  
anna felt a strange tingling inside flowing out of her body  
and then out came...  
"leviathian" said garnet amazed  
then leviathian rised to his full height and realeased his imense powers tsunami  
the fight was over then anna fainted

* * *

"alina, alina!"said garnet  
"it's anna"said anna  
"we changed it remember,your alina"said garnet  
"oh sorry"said anna embaressed blushing slightly because garnet wasn't by herself zidane, blank and cinna was there "whats going on"said zidane  
"long story, we better get going before steiner wakes up"said anna giving steiner a quick kick to make sure he was still knocked out"i won't be able to release that power again"  
they all left the room where they were in hurry  
"what happened to me"said anna  
when they finally stopped zidane said "your a summoner"said zidane admirreing her  
"i read about them once,they have the abilty to call apon and control eidolons.  
they live on the unknown continent"said garnet  
"or as the rumors says that it was destroyed years ago" said zidane  
wow, a summoner thought anna i wonder who else i can summon  
"how are we going to get out of here"said garnet looking around looking for a way out  
"hmmm...i guess theres only way to get out"said zidane  
"whats that"said anna  
"go onto the stage"said cinna walking into the room  
"what!"said anna and garnet together blank suddenly ran into the room in normal clothes again "i got attacked by that god dam knight the ooglops won't holdhim offfor long, i think he was right behind me as i ran through the door"said blank hurridly  
"lets hurry then"said zidane  
"get on number 2 zidane"said cinna  
"you alina if that is your name get on number 1"said cinna as quickly as possible as they finally jumped on,and zidane and garnet started up anna caught a glimpse of steiner running through before she too was rising up to the stage. 


	5. whatever starts well, ends well

only anna belongs to me not anyone else 

missy87: Anna have you ever acted?  
Anna: well no, if you have to know  
Missy87: its time to learn my friend  
Anna: has this got to do with the story or are you just badgering me  
Missy87: i was goner say that you'll have to anna goes off mumblig  
Missy87: oh well the show must go on

"zidane, what are you doing"said marcus  
"princess?"said Baku  
"guys just improvise, your still on stage"said Zidane  
"cornelia"said marcus  
"marcus"said garnet they embraced then anna turned to zidane and said  
"shes good"said anna  
"hmmm..."said Zidane  
"thats not what i meant but hey who cares"said anna  
as the play slowly progressed it got worse  
"nay,father i can't go back"said garnet  
"trouble me no more cornelia"said king leo/Baku  
"i shall cut thee down"said marcus then the whole stabbing scene followed by that time everything was going fine Anna heard the sudden sound of hurrying footsteps and she looked around and to her suprise she saw vivi, puck and two alexandrian soldiers running towards the stage.  
"zidane, big problem"said anna  
"just stand back and see what happens, if any thing goes wrong i know what to do A few minutes sfter he said this vivi had run onto the stage around anna and Zidane and then he stopped and shouted  
"leave me alone"said vivi then he used his fire attack which caught the hem of garnets cloak which made her jump and throw off her cloak which was now on fire.  
"zidane know what to do"said baku when this happened the ship had started up and started to fly On the royal balcony  
"get a move on bring out the cannons "FIRE!"said the queen  
Back on the ship  
"watch out!"said zidane dodging out the way just in time to avoid a harpoon that had hit the stage  
"Zidane, look"said Anna just behind the royal balcony doors opened and a huge cannon came out of it and it fired at the ship  
"heads up!"said marcus the cannon realeased the bomb and it launched itself at the ship.  
"release the princess and that god dahm nuscience of a maid"said Steiner  
"who you calling a nuscience, im not the one fighting for a lost cause"said anna  
"why how dare you,say that again you naive arogant..eh"said steiner stopping in mid sentence then there was a woosh and the bomb was floating infront of anna and then all went black

"alina are you ok?"said garnet  
"yes i'm fine,you"said anna  
"your bleeding you know"said vivi  
"i'm used to it"said anna standing up  
"my names vivi whats your"said vivi sticking out his hand to help her out  
"anna, oh damm i mean alina"said anna cursing her self  
"its ok, the princess explained to me"said vivi  
"brace yourself were going to anna didn't hear the rest because she was thrown full force fowards and off the ship


	6. trial and error part 1

Anna slowly got up and took a look around, all she knew was that she was surrounded by trees  
Oh great thought Anna im in the forbidden forest She saw a path and took it As she walked down the path she suddenly realised shed dropped her staff, she saw it and went to pick it up and banged her head into someone it had been zidane  
" here is your staff I wouldn't want to lose that with the power you've got" said zidane  
"we better head back to the ship or what's left of it" said Anna As they walked over to the peak of the cliff they had landed on and Anna gasped "whoa, that's one hell of a fire" said Anna  
"stop gawping we better go help" said Zidane running down the peak towards the ship  
"get that fire out, and bring the injured out" said Baku  
As Anna approached the ship she had the weirdest feeling she'd forgotten something.  
"hey cinna, where the hell is the princess" said Zidane  
"I don't know but when we get to Alexandria or if we get to Alexandria well be executed for sure, we cant find her zidane the guys are still searching the ship but no luck" said cinna  
That was it Anna had heard the last of it, she was going to find the princess  
"hey were are you going?" said zidane  
"none of your business, monkey" said Anna At that remark, zidane pounced on Anna through her over his shoulder  
"hey get your grimy mitts off me you monkey" said Anna Zidane entered the ship and intill they came to a empty room zidane finally put Anna down  
" we cant risk losing more people" said zidane  
"What do you mean more people only the princess has gone missing" said Anna  
"not exactly, vivi and rusty have gone missing too" said zidane  
"well lets go then" said Anna about to walk through the door when the way was blocked by Marcus.  
"your going to stay here if you like it or not" said baku who was at the door  
"If everything goes ok ill be back by nightfall" said zidane And they walked out locking the door behind them.  
Anna sat angrily on the bed behind frustrated that she couldn't help But wasn't it her that had played the game doesn't she know what was to happen.  
Anna had to think for a minute and then she had it.  
She had a plan.  
She looked around for something she could either break down no to much noise  
"I know" whispered Anna Anna who had her hair up at the time realised that she had a hair pin in and had a thought that she could pick the lock to the door she twisted it about a bit and it opened and she saw that no one was there she walked down the corridor.  
"and where do you think your going" said a voice  
" what do you think im doing, im escaping" said Anna  
"not on my watch you aren't" said the voice  
"who do you think you are telling me what to do and not to do I have a right you know" said Anna  
"as long as your on this ship you don't" said the voice  
"who is this any way" said Anna  
"blank" said the voice and blank stepped out from the shadows.  
"so its you"said anna  
"so miss high and mighty, you think you can take out anything in your way out there, i'd like to see you try" said blank  
" well maybe i can, you don't even know me" said Anna  
"right then"said blank opening the door that was behind him  
"you go then,but don't come back crying when you get your ass kicked cause im not comming after you"said blank  
"whatever" said anna walking through the door.


	7. Trial and Error Part 2

all characters belong to squaresoft all except anna

As Anna walked in the forest and thought to herself  
_why me,why couldn't it be someone else, i could be at home right now  
_Anna suddenly stopped, and had look behind her,she had just turned round in time to see  
something flying at her.  
"woah"said Anna to herself  
she swiped at it with her staff but as she did so it bit down hard on it, Anna  
swung her staff around and around intill the creature had to let go and fell dizzy and knocked out on the floor  
"well thats not the way i would have done it usually"she said to herself  
and she walked on.

Back on the ship, Blank was trying to explain to Baku  
"YOU WHAT!" said Baku  
" I let her go, she one tough chic, but she wanted to risk it i wasnt about to argue"said Blank  
"Right..., and you couldn't take her on"said Baku  
" yep, not goning to hurt myself for no reason" said Blank  
" i need you to do something anyway, i want you to you take this to Zidane so he can keep on course on are mission" said Baku  
" OK thats fine with me, and if i see the maid on the way she can join me" said Blank  
_if __she wants to blank thought to himself  
_as went outside the ship marcus stopped him  
" i would advise you to find her or we'll never get the princess to come back" said marcus as blank walked out

"hmm..which way to go?" said Anna who had come to a fork in the road  
" I think right kupo."said a voice  
Anna turned round to see a moogle behind her  
" hey dont sneak up on me like that!" said Anna  
" hi, my names Monty whats yours kupo." said Monty the moogle  
"Anna" said Anna  
"so what are you doing in the evil forest?" said Monty  
" im looking for my friends oh and their happened to have knight with them have you seen them?"said Anna waiting for an answer.  
"hmm..kupo"monty thought out loud "I did see a little boy with a pointy hat"  
" thats Vivi, which way did he go?" said Anna  
"the way your going down to the end to an opening in the trees" said Monty to Annas running back  
"thanks Monty, I owe you one" said Anna running down the next path

Anna saw the next part was the opening in the trees  
"ok lets go lend a hand" said a voice behind her  
" Blank is that you?" said Anna  
"yes of course it is who else would it be?" said Blank  
"I thought you werent comming to save my behind?" said Anna  
" maybe i changed my mind" said blank  
"whatever, lets go!" said Anna running towards the opening

And as she came through the opening something grabbed her around the middle  
"whoa, hey let go of me!" said Anna  
"stay still, well get you out of there" shouted Zidane  
"hurry up its suffocating me" shouting Anna as the tendril that had was starting to squeeze her  
the fight started adn kept going and the others were getting nowhere  
"WAIT! i have an idea, It may not work so be ready to attack again" said Anna shouting at the others  
Anna conncentrated and tried to ignore the squeezing of the tendril

_summons of mine thought Anna I NEED HELP!_

Anna felt the same strange feeling she had the last time then there was a flash of light  
then Anna blacked as she heard a  
"Anna!"


End file.
